piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiftright Family
The Shiftright Family is known for their history of racers. Almost all the male racers have names starting with "k", that streak however ended with CARCA racer Gary Shiftright. Members # Kurt Shiftright(born 1916) - former racer in 1950's who tragically died in a crash. Raced for Clutch Aid from the 1940's to 1953 before he changed to Tow Cap from 1954 until his death. # Barbara Shiftright(born 1919) - Wife of Kurt. Died in 1992 # Kraig Shiftright(born 1938) - former racer of the 1970's from 1964 to 1993. best known for racing with his son #122 Klint Shiftright # Bonnie Shiftright(born 1938) - Kraig's wife, mom of Klint, grandmother of Kevin) # Klint Shiftright(born 1958) - father of Kevin and a racer from 1973 to 1999, involved in the Tom Landis accident) # Kent Shiftrght(born 1962) - brother of Klint, never raced but often attended his brother's and nephew's races. Dad of Aden Shiftright. # Sally Shiftright(born 1959) - wife of Klint, mother of Kevin,"Jess",Gary,"King",Elizabeth and Katie) # Kevin Henry Shiftright(born 1976) - racer from 2001 to 2012 not married. His first win was at the 2004 Ben's Hot Sauce 350 at Charlotte Speedway, his second at the 2005 Nitroade 400 at Pocono Speedway, his third one at the 2006 Los Angeles 500 at LA Speedway, his fourh one at the 2006 Fei 400 at Pocono, his fifth one at the 2007 Leak Less 400, his sixth one at the 2008 Brickyard 400 at Indy, his seventh one at the 2008 Tow Cap 400 in Las Vegas and his eighth one at the 2009 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega. # Jessica "Jess" Shiftright(born 1979) - supporter of her elder and younger brother and usually attends their races # Kraig James "King" Shiftright Jr(born 1980) - big fan of The King hence his nickname and backup racer for his brother Gary since Suregrip was Kevin's backup, named after his grandfather Kraig # Elizabeth Shiftright(born 1983) - nurse, best known for nursing Haul Inngas back to health, she also nursed her brother Gary back to health in 2007 after a horror smash in to Topspin Fuel's Ricky Axel which involved Axel hitting Gary in the rear which caused Gary to fly like Mark Webber did in 2010 # Gary Shiftright(born 1986) - CARCA racer # Katie Shiftright(born 1984) - mother of 17 year old Klint Shiftright Jr who is a a next-gen who trains at Rust-eze Training Center waiting to race # Aden Shiftright(born 1986) - born just 4 days after Gary Shiftright Aden served as backup racer of Kevin Shiftright after Suregrip retired. # Tom Shiftright(born 1996) - cousin of Kevin and backup of Next Gen Leak Less. # Klint Shiftright Jr(born 2001) - A Next Gen training to be in the Piston Cup. Trains at Rusteze Training Center # Kenny Shiftright(born 2003) - Klint Jr's younger brother who is a stock car. He says he will join the Juniors cup in 2020 when he turns 17 and will start training at Rusteze Training Center once he turns 16(In May). # Ed Shiftright (born 2017) - Aden's son. Named after Ed Myers. Category:Families